A Little Pain: The Summer I Kissed
by Senpai's Boo
Summary: This is a sequel to "A Little Pain" so check that one out before reading this one. It's summer, yay! Ayumi and Yoshiki can't wait for the class trip to the Beach and the cruise trip With just the two of them. This summer will get memorable, for sure. Rated M for strong Language and Mature themes, which means that there will be lemons in this story. Ayumi x Yoshiki
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAIIIII! This is a sequel to my first story «A little Pain» so if you haven't read that one, you probably should before reading this one. This is not going to be as long as the original. PLZ ENJOY ;3**

A Little Pain: The Summer I Kissed

Chapter 1

**July 1st**

AYUMI POV

«Are you ready, Ayumi?!» mom yelled from the kitchen. «Yeah, one sec!» I yelled as I put my bikini in my bag. I blushed as I did so. It was the bikini I wore the night me and Yoshiki slept together for the first time. I closed my eyes and let the memory sink in. Ahh… «Ayumi! Yoshiki-kun's gonna come if you don't hurry!» mom yelled. I jumped and ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

«What were you doing up there? There's no way you spent that much time on just packing!» mom said as we ate. «Oh, you know…thinking…» I said as I felt my cheeks getting hotter. «Hehe, I get it» mom giggled and winked at me. Dad sighed and took a look at his watch. «Oh crud, I'm gonna be late!» he said and rose up from his chair. «Bye honey» he said and gave mom a quick peck on the lips. «Bye love» mom said and waved. Dad ran out with his bag over his shoulder.

«It must be nice» mom sighed. «What is?» I asked. «You've kissed Yoshiki-kun before, haven't you?» she asked. I nodded and blushed. «It's been a while since me and your dad had deep kisses» mom chuckled. Deep kisses?! «Um…your first kiss…was that a deep one?» I asked her shyly. Mom laughed and nodded. «It was a nice one. I couln't sleep at all that night. The memory always made me feel fuzzy» mom said. To think that mom and dad had deep kisses when they were young…the thought makes me feel kinda uncomfortable.

_*DING DONG!*_

«Oh, it must be Yoshiki!» I said and ran to the door to open it. As I opened it, I saw Yoshiki standing there with slightly red cheeks and a big smile. «Hey» he said. «Hi!» I said and opened the door fully. «Come on in!» I said. Suddenly, I felt something soft against my cheek. It took a moment before I realized what had happened. «I've missed you…» Yoshiki whispered into my ear. My cheeks got really warm as he said that. «I…I've missed you too, Yoshiki…» I said while blushing. «Well, aren't you a prince charming!» mom squealed behind me. «Hi, Asuka-san!» Yoshiki said. Isn't he embarrased at all?! «Hello Yoshiki-kun!» mom said closed the door behind us.

«Come and eat breakfast with us, please!» mom said and invited him to the dinner table. «Thank you very much!» Yoshiki said and sat down next to me. «Did you forget your guitar?» I asked him. He shaked his head. Thank god. We got asked by Yui sensei to have a concert at the trip. At first I didn't want to, but somehow Yoshiki managed to persuade me. Maybe it was because of his husky voice. Or maybe his tsundere personality. Maybe his sharp, yet sexy grey eyes. These past 3 weeks, Yoshiki had worked overtime almost everyday. Normally, he wouldn't putt hat much effort into work. Maybe he wants to buy something expensive. Like a new guitar, for example.

«This is really good, Asuka-san!» Yoshiki said as he ate some miso soup. «Oh thank you!» mom said. I enjoyed watching this. Seeing my mom and boyfriend get along this well, made me so happy. «Where are you all going to meet up?» mom asked. «At the bus station» Yoshiki answered. «You have to hurry! Come on, eat up quickly!» I said. «No need to yell!» Yoshiki chuckled and stuffed his mouth with the rest of the miso soup.

We hurriedly put on our shoes and jackets, when mom said: «Have a nice trip, you two!» «Thanks!» I said and went out with Yoshiki while carrying my luggage. We ran the fastest we could to the bus station. Suddenly, Yoshiki started to chuckle. «What is it?» I asked. «This reminds me of our first date…» Yoshiki said. Yeah, when we almost missed the bus! «Yeah, it does» I said. I got a feeling of nostalgia as I thought back on our first date. I was supposed to go with Mochida-kun, but due to him being ill, I went with Yoshiki instead. I'm so glad I went with Yoshiki instead. I wonder what would happen if Mochida-kun didn't get sick… Maybe I never would've realised my true feelings for Yoshiki.

«Hey…isn't Mochida-kun's birthday in three days?» I asked Yoshiki. «Yeah, it is» he answered. «Don't tell me you're thinking of him again…» he muttered. «HEY! I didn't mean it like that!» I yelled. «Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway. You're all mine now…» he said and winked. I blushed as I remembered the day at the flower-meadow where we ate donuts. I guess it wasn't really a complete proposal, since he used a donut as a ring which I by the way ate afterwards. And we're still young, but he told met hat day, that he was planning on marrying me in a couple of years maybe. I really hope he meant that. I want to be with him so badly…

«HEY YOU GUYS! OVER HERE!» we heard Yui sensei yell in the distance. She's as bubbly as always. We chuckled as we ran to them. Almost half of the students in our class were there, including my best friends, Naomi and Seiko. «Hey guys!» I said as I approached them. «Hi!» they said and laughed. Seiko hugged me and whined: «WAHHHH! I've missed you soooooo much!» «Geez, it's only been 3 weeks…» I mumbled. I hugged her back while Naomi sighed.

«Okay class, let's get inside!» Yui sensei yelled and opened the door. Just as Yoshiki reached out his hand to me, Seiko grabbed it first and glared at him. «Don't you dare, Knight-kun. She's not all yours» Yoshiki grunted and sat next to Satoshi instead. «Hey, that's kinda cold…» I told her. «Whaddya mean? I'm just playin' around!» she smirked and sat down with me and Naomi. But I really wanted to sit with Yoshiki… I guess that'll be next time.

YOSHIKI POV

That little brat. I clenched my fists tightly and stared at my feet. Satoshi sweatdropped at me. «Don't you think that's kinda selfish?» he asked. «You think I'm selfish?! What about that bimbo with those clown-looking curls!?» I said. «I HEARD THAT, KNIGHT-KUN!» Shinohara yelled. I sighed. «Hey, cheer up! We're gonna have fun on this trip, right?» Satoshi said. «I guess…» I mumbled and smiled a bit. Satoshi patted my shoulder and looked out of the window.

I really hope this summer will be memorable. I have a good feeling.

**A/N: Sorry if this one was a bit short! Hope u enjoyed, though! As always plz R&amp;R and don't hate. Until next time ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: LOL I uploaded this chapter earlier than usual XD PS: Don't hate me for this, but I made Yuuya into a student in Kisaragi. I did it because I needed more male characters! :P Anyways PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 2

YOSHIKI POV

«There it is! There's the beach!» Suzumoto suddenly yelled as she pointed at the wooden-buildings by a huge beach with lots of sand. «So pretty!» Nakashima said and looked out of the window. Yeah, I had to admit that it was kinda cool. «Yui sensei, would it be okay if we went swimming now? It's really hot today!» Shinohara said. «Well, if you insist» Yui sensei said as she smiled. «YAYYYYY!» everyone yelled. Swimming in the sea, huh? Sounds good, I guess. «Yoshiki, c'mon!» Ayumi said and pulled me up from my seat. «Hehe, okay I'm coming» I said and went out of the bus with her.

«Ahhh, fresh air!» Satoshi said and deeply inhaled. «Y'all remember which cottage you're staying in right?» Yui sensei asked. «Yes, ma'am!» we yelled. «Okay, listen up now 'cause this is important: Every night from 23 PM to 8 AM girls can not be in the guys' cottage and the boys can't be in the girls' cottage. Until then you're free to inside whatever building, got it?» she said. «Yes, ma'am!» we yelled. «Okay then. At 5 PM, we'll be serving dinner, so you have 4 hours to do whatever you want, but for now y'all should probably pack out!» Yui sensei said and went to the teachers' cottage.

Me, Morishige, Satoshi and another guy in our class called Yuuya Kizami are sharing a cottage. When we all went inside, we started packing out. «Hey, should we og swimming with the others?» Morishige asked . «Yeah, sure» I answered. Satoshi nodded. «I'm in» Kizami said. Then all of sudden, Kizami began to unzip his pants. «Wh-what are you doing?!» Satoshi asked in panic. «What's wrong? We're all boys, aren't we?» Kizami said and continued undressing. «C'mon dude, you can just change in the bathroom! Don't strip here!» I begged him while slightly blushing. Morishige seemed cool about it though. Gosh, what's with his look?!

«Geez…» Kizami mumbled and changed into his swimming trunks. Right. In. Front. Of. Us. What a fucking…I coughed and said: «Um…I'll go change in the bathroom…» The atmosphere was really akward. I grabbed my swimming trunks and ran the fastest I could to the bathroom.

Hm…to my surprise, the bathroom was really clean. In a flash, I pulled of my pants and put on my swimming trunks. «Hey guys! The bathroom is clear!» I said as I opened the door. Wait what? As I went out, I saw that Morishige already had changed. Satoshi was staring at him as if he had brought an alien with him to the trip. I gulped as I watched the akward scene. «Mm…» Satoshi mumbled and went to the bathroom. I sighed and laid down on the couch. «Mmm, you sure have abs, Kishinuma-san…» Kizami mumbled. «WHAT?!» I yelled out in panic. «Just kidding» Kizami laughed. Is it this akward for girls when they're gonna change too?

AYUMI POV

«Girl, you look soooo sexy in that!» Seiko squealed as I did a 360 with my coral bikini. «It really suits you, Shinozaki-san!» Suzumoto said and clapped. «Yup! Kishinuma-kun's gonna have trouble breathing when he sees you in that!» Naomi chuckled. I blushed and laughed. «But Naomi, why aren't you wearing a bikini?» I asked her. Naomi looked down on her feet and answered: «I…It would be better if I don't show too much. I don't want anything too….pop out, y'know»

I patted her shoulder and said. «Hey. It's better to have a DD-cup than having a B-cup» I said to encourage her. She smiled gently and nodded. «But I still don't want to worry about it to slide off» Naomi said. «Geez, stop being so masculine, Boobie-chan! I'm a B-cup too, but I'm more than willing to show of my badonkas, you know!» Seiko yelled and danced around in circles wearing a super-cute light-blue bikini with thin straps. We all laughed at her goofiness.

«You coming, Suzumoto?» I asked her. She was in our bedroom, changing. «One second!» she yelled. After about 30 seconds, she came out wearing a full, pink bathing-suit. «Okay, let's go and give some boners!» Seiko laughed and opened the door. «Geez, you're so…» I mumbled and followed her outside.

YOSHIKI POV

«Are those girls coming or not?» I complained. It was really hot and I wanted to take a bath now, but we had to wait for the other girls. «Well, we can't stop them from being girls» Satoshi chuckled. «Ah, there they are!» Yui sensei yelled and pointed at 4 figures coming closer. As I could see them clearly, my jaw dropped.

It wasn't like I hadn't seen Ayumi in a bikini before, but the sight was still intoxicating as hell. An hourglass-shaped waist, a petite body, loose hair, beautiful blue eyes, average breasts and a sexy bikini was everything she needed to become perfect. «Yoshiki. It's just a bathing suit. A suit with a lack of material» Satoshi whispered to comfort me. «Yeah, a lack of material» I said. «Yeah. Constructed to wear when you're swimming» Satoshi continued.

I slowly calmed down and took a deep breath. I put on an honest smile and waved to Ayumi. She smiled and waved back. Then, when we could see Nakashima and the others, I could hear Satoshi's jaw drop on the ground. I chuckled and whispered to him: «I bet you're dissapointed. You wanted her to wear a bikini, didn't you?» Satoshi's face got blood red. «Sh-shut up, jackass!» he yelled. I rolled on the sand while laughing. He crossed his arms and grunted.

«Thanks for waiting!» Ayumi said to Yui sensei. «Since everyone's here, why don't we go swimming now?» she yelled and dove into the sea. «Hell yeah!» Shinohara yelled and dove after her. «Shall we go together?» Ayumi asked. I smiled and nodded. We held eachothers hands and jumped from the low cliff.

_***SPLASH***_

«WAAHH! COLD!» I yelled. Ayumi giggled and asked: «Weren't you the one who was dying to enter the water?» «Pfft…yeah, right» I mumbled sarcastically. Ayumi laughed and started swimming away from me. «Oh, you're not going anywhere, sexy!» I said in a sly voice and swam after her. She giggled and played along: «Help! I'm going to be violated by a perverted blond guy!» «Hehehehe, the lube was not free, bitch!» I laughed and grabbed her from behind. We both laughed and splashed water at eachother until we had to go back to our dorms.

AYUMI POV

«Daaaang, I'm hungry!» I said and laid down on my bed. «We're having dinner soon, so we just have to hold it until then» Naomi said. «By the way Ayumi….Heh, Knight-kun has been checking out your bikini how to say…very intensely» Seiko smirked. «Um…he's probably just interested in fashion…» I said. «Heh, really? Then I must say, he's really interested in the back of your bikini-bottoms…» she whispered and started laughing. «S-SEIKO!» I said with a blood-red face. She ran off to the bathroom while laughing extremely loudly.

«But it's a good thing, isn't it?» Suzumoto asked. «What? What do you mean?» I asked. «Well, up til now you've had really low confidence in your body. But Kishinuma-kun wouldn't have looked at you if he didn't like what he saw, right? Besided, I think your body is very doll-like, in a good way!» Suzumoto said. «I…I've never thought about it in that way…thanks Suzume!» I said and hugged her. She patted my back and said: «Come on, I'm hungry! Let's go!» I laughed and followed her to the cafeteria.

***AFTER DINNER***

«Ahhhhhh, that was delicious!» I said and stretched myself. They served a pizza buffet and it was the best pizza I had ever tasted. «Gosh, someone has to clean this up!» Yui sensei mumbled to herself. She looked over at me and Yoshiki and asked us: «Could you two do me a favour and clean up a little bit here?» Yoshiki groaned and complained: «Do we have to? Why us?» «Because you were the ones closest to me!» she answered. «I guess it wouldn't hurt to clean up a little…» I mumbled and grabbed a broom. «Thank you, Shinozaki-san!» Yui sensei said and exited the cafeteria.

YOSHIKI POV

I guess there's no backing off now. I grabbed a broom as well and started sweeping away the pizza pieces on the floor. As I did that, I snuck a peek at Ayumi.

She was on her knees, trying to reach the pieces that were on the middle of the floor without hitting her head on the table over her. Since her skirt was so short, I could clearly see her panties. I gulped and blushed as I watched her. God, my pants are getting really tight. I can't control myself…

I went over to Ayumi and lifted her up. «Um, Yoshiki? What are you do-mph!» I stopped her words by harshly pressing my lips against hers. «Mm! Y-yoshiki!» she whispered in a weak, muffled voice. That only turned me on more. We both fell on the floor with me on top of her. We continued kissing eachother as I put my hands under her shirt. I swirled my tounge around hers, making her moan a bit. This felt amazing….

«Ah! Yoshiki, not here!» Ayumi said and stopped me. Then, as if I realized what I was doing, I stared at her with widened eyes. «S-sorry!» I said and instantly rose up. «Um, it's okay…it's not like I didn't like it, but….» Ayumi stammered. «No, no…I get it…» I mumbled akwardly.

«Hey…let's go back….» Ayumi said and walked ahead of me. I followed behind her. Little did I know, that this evening would become even hotter.

**A/N: Well that was akward O_O But I hope you enjoyed! C ya next chapter! Until then ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My mom's friends are coming over tonight, so I had to upload chapter 3 earlier than usual…AGAIN! This chapter contains Truth and Dare and lots of booty. Plz enjoy ;3**

Chapter 3

AYUMI POV

«What took you so long?» Seiko asked as I entered the cottage. I started blushing. The sensation of Yoshiki's lips on my own still lingered them. Naomi smirked at me and asked: «Did something happen between you and Yoshiki? Some mating….perhaps?» Naomi, Seiko and Suzume rolled on the floor laughing after witnessing my tomato-red face. «Not really…we just kissed, that's all…» I whispered. «Suuuuuuure…hehe» Seiko said saracstically. «It's true!» I yelled. They didn't mind. They just kept laughing until they were barely alive.

When they all calmed down, Seiko wiped away a tear and asked: «Hey, why don't we invite the guys to our cottage?» Invite them? «Huh? Why?» Suzume asked. «No reason. I just want to have some fun with them?» Seiko said and giggled. Some fun?! «WHAT? You're not gonna….» Before I could finish my sentence, Seiko yelled: «TRUTH OR DARE! WOULD YOU RATHER! 7 SECONDS CHALLENGE! I'm a bloody genius!»

We all got startled at her sudden outburst. «It's much more fun to play when there are guys around, right?! I'll go tell them!» she said and ran out to tell them. Naomi sighed and said: «Let's change into our pajamas. It's fricking 21.30 PM and I'm really tired» « 'Kay» I said and changed into my light-purple pajama. «I don't feel safe» Suzume said. «What do you mean?» I asked her. «We're playing truth or dare with someone like Shinohara! What if we have to undress ourselfs or something?» she said. Good point, right there. «I can't blame you, Suzume. Seriously, I always wonder what's going on inside her perverted mind» I mumbled.

After a couple of minutes, the door opened and Seiko and Yoshiki, Mochida-kun, Morishige and Kizami came in. «I can't believe I'm doing this….» Morishige mumbled as he sat down on the floor next to Suzumoto. «Hey…» I said to Yoshiki. «Hi…» he said akwardly. After what happened in the cafeteria, it feels extremely akward to talk to Yoshiki. «Let's sit down in a ring!» Seiko demanded. We did as she said. «Okay, let's play truth or dare! I start!» Seiko said. And then we started playing.

Seiko: Kishinuma-kun, truth or dare?

Yoshiki: This is so stupid…

Seiko: You're stupid! Now hurry up and choose before I choose instead!

Yoshiki: Ugghhh, truth I guess…

Seiko: Tell me the truth. Do you think of Ayumi as sexy?

Everyone except Morishige, Ayumi and Yoshiki: Ooooooooooooooooooooooh…..

Ayumi and Yoshiki: *blushes*

Seiko: heheheheh, hurry up and tell me, Knight-kun!

Yoshiki: Uh…yeah. Especially today, when you wore that bikini…

Girls: Awwwwwww!

Seiko: Okay, your turn!

Yoshiki: Ugh, fine…Satoshi.

Satoshi: Dare.

Yoshiki: I dare you to twerk upside down!

Satoshi: WHAT?!

Morishige: I would like to see that….

Seiko: Don't even think of twerking without some music in the backround! *gets her ipod and puts on **Boom by Reggaeton Storm***

Ayumi: That's more like it! Now go and give us a good show of yo booty!

Yoshiki: *glares at Ayumi*

Satoshi: B-but I don't know how to twerk…

Morishige: Just move your butt up and down really fast. It's easy once you get the hang of it.

Mayu: Shige-nii…don't tell me you've twerked before!

Morishige:…

Mayu: SHIGE-NII!

Seiko: Enough about that! Go and show and show us some booty movements!

Satoshi: *blushes and does a handstand next to the wall*

Yoshiki: Well, what are you waiting for?!

Satoshi: *shyly moves his booty up and down*

Yoshiki: *tries his best to not to laugh his ass off*

Satoshi: WHAT?! You were the one who asked me to do this!

Yoshiki: Ahhhh…it's just that you can easily tell that this is your first time…hehe

Satoshi: OI! Shuddup!

Seiko: Okay, that's enough booty for now. Get down Mochida.

Satoshi: *akwardly sits down*

Ayumi: Hey, I have an empty coke-bottle. We could play spin the bottle!

Seiko: Yeah, good idea! Bring it in!

Ayumi: *brings the coke bottle*

Satoshi: I guess I'll start then…

Seiko: That's right!

Satoshi: Okay…the person that this bottle points at, has to scream out the name of the person that sits left to him/her in a loud, desperate voice.

Ayumi: Nice one!

Bottle: *points at Naomi. Seiko sits to her left*

Naomi: God, do I have to do this?

Satoshi: I'm not god, but rules are rules.

Naomi: *sighs*

Seiko: *smirks*

Naomi: *takes a deep breath and screams* SEIKOOOOOOOO!

Everyone exept Seiko: *covers their ears*

Seiko: Geez Naomi, it's not like I just killed myself…**(A/N see what I did there? XD)**

Naomi: My throat kinda hurts now… The person that this bottle points at has to remove at least one layer of clothing. *spins bottle*

Bottle: *points at Mayu*

Mayu: Oh no…..*shivers*

Kizami: Are you planning on taking her innocence away, Shinohara?!

Seiko: *giggles* Not at all! Just tryin' to have some fun…

Mayu: Screw it…*pulls down her pajama pants*

Seiko: Them panties doe….

Mayu: *blushes*

Kizami: Anyways…your turn, Suzumoto-san.

Mayu: Right…Um, the person that this bottle points at has to say the name of the first person she/he fell in love with. *spins the bottle*

Bottle: *points at Kizami*

Kizami: Uh..I…

Satoshi: Come on, Kizami! I'm sure even a guy like you have fallen in love with someone!

Kizami: Err…well, the first person I ever fell in love with…is…

Naomi: Yeah, who is it?

Kizami: Um…the class rep.

Everyone: WHAT?! THE CLASS REP!

Ayumi: *blushes like hell*

Yoshiki: *clenches his fists and glares at Kizami*

Kizami: Umm, I really liked you class rep…ever since I started high school. But when I found out that you started dating Kishinuma-san, I gave up on you. I knew I couldn't compare with him. He is really attractive, after all.

Yoshiki: Uh…thanks, I guess…

Ayumi: Oh…that's. I'm sorry, Kizami-kun.

Kizami: Don't worry about it…

Seiko: *cough* Enough about that…let's continue playing!

YOSHIKI POV

«'Night guys!» Ayumi said as she waved to us. Just as she was about to close the door, I called out to her: «Wait, Ayumi!» «Hm? What is it?» I took a deep breath and said: «When the others are sleeping…would you like to go for a night-bath with me at the sea?» Ayumi looked surprised at my request. She thought about it for a while and answered: «If we don't get busted, then I would love to» «Okay. Let's meet there in an hour» I suggested. She nodded and closed the door. I went back to our cottage, and waited for the others to sleep until I changed into my swimming trunks and went to the sea.

As I ran to the sea, I noticed Ayumi waiting there in her bikini with her hands folded together in anticipation. «You're early» I said. «The others fell asleep quite fast. That's a good thing though, I guess» she said. I nodded and took her hand. «Shall we?» I asked her. As she nodded to me, I led her to the water.

«Wah, it's even colder than before!» I said as my feet touched the water. Now's my chance. «Here. Let me warm you up» I said and invited her into my arms. She blushed and moved herself closer to me. I softly hugged her. «You're really warm…» Ayumi whispered. «No, it's just you who's cold» I said. She giggled and buried her faced into my naked chest. «Hey…Ayumi?» I asked. «Yeah?» she said. «Can…can I kiss you?» I asked while blushing.

She raised an eyebrow as she said: «You don't have to ask mei f you want to» «But today, at the cafeteria...you» I stammered. She laughed and said: «I really liked that kiss, but I didn't want to do it in a cafeteria, y'know. That would be sooo akward» she said. Oh. I guess that makes sense. «So…can I?» I asked shyly. «Go ahead…» she whispered and raised her face.

I leaned in closer and closer, until our lips met. Small, gentle but very sweet. When she broke it she said: «It's not that cold anymore. Let's stay like this for a while» «As you wish, Ayumi» I said and kissed her one more time. This kiss, was a little more powerful.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Like I said, this chapter contained a lot of booty…But anyways….Booty next time 3! JK I meant Until next time ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I recently got some incredebly sweet reviews from two guest users, and I'm literally crying right now ^/^ I'm so fucking touched XD Anyways, here's chapter 4! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 4

AYUMI POV

I stood on my tip toes and whispered into his ear: «Good night, Yoshiki…» He blushed and nodded. Then he ran quietly ran off to his room. It's so cold! Why? Just why didn't I bring a fricking towel?! I ran to our cottage and quietly closed the door. I really don't want to get busted! I took a deep breath and snuck into the bedroom.

All three of them were sleeping peacefully. Thank. God. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed as well. I can't believe all this happened in one day! We went swimming, we had a fierce make-out session in the cafeteria, we played truth and dare and we went swimming again! Who would believe that Yoshiki could be so romantic? Seriously, it was so adorable when he asked mei f he could kiss me! I thought my heart would burst right out of my chest! Despite his appearence, he's still so adorable! As I kept thinking about Yoshiki, I slowly swept into the world of dreams.

***Next morning***

«Wake up, sleeping beauty!» Seiko yelled. «Mmm…5 more minutes…» I mumbled in my sleep. Even if I try to keep my eyes open, my eyelids are too heavy. «I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon…» Naomi mumbled. «Pfft. I know exactly what to do. Just watch» Seiko said. I could feel her getting closer to me. Oh no, is she going to do the thing?! I don't like the thing! Then before I knew it, I felt the gross sensation of air flowing into my ear.

«WAAAAAAAH!» I screamed and instantly rose up from the bed. «Hehe! Works everytime!» Seiko said and did the swag-sign under her chin. «You meanie!» I yelled and crossed my arms. «Hey! If it weren't for me, we could have been late for breakfast!» Seiko said. Huh? «Breakfast? Just what time is it?» I asked. Naomi sighed and answered: «10 AM»

YOSHIKI POV

«Man, I love blueberry pancakes!» I said as I chewed the heavy amount of pancakes in my mouth. Satoshi chuckled and drank his apple juice. «It's wierd» I said. «What is?» Satoshi asked. «It's wierd for Ayumi to be late» I said. Satoshi nodded. «Maybe she just overslept» he said. «That doesn't explain why the other girls in her cottage are late too, idiot» I said. «Well, so-o-rry for not thinking about them…geez» Satoshi mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him and drank a glass of milk. But seriously, what's taking her so long? Just as I thought that, Yui sensei came to our table. «Kishinuma-san, have you seen Shinozaki-san and the others? They're unusually late today» she asked. «I have no idea, Miss» I said. «I see. I'll go and check on them» Yui sensei said and left us. Just as she was about to leave the cafeteria:

_***ZOOOOOOOOM!**_

In a flash, Ayumi appeared in front of Yui sensei and bowed several times while yelling: «I'MSOSORRYMA'AMIDIDN'TMEANTOBELATE,IJUSTSLEPTALITTLETOWELLIHOPEYOUUNDERSTAND!» Yui sensei giggled and patted her head. «Don't worry about it. Now sit down please, unless you don't want the rest of the pancakes» she said to comfort her. «Did someone say PANCAKES!?» Seiko squealed from behind her and grabbed 5 pancakes. I chuckled as I noticed Ayumi's appearance. Her hair was a little messy and she wore her top the wrong way. She didn't seem to notice though, as she casually sat down with the other girls and ate breakfast.

After about 15 minutes later, Yui sensei clapped her hands. Everyone got quiet and stared at her. She took a deep breath and said: «Okay, so today we're gonna go fishing at a lake next to the beach, so look forward to it! And also, tonight we're going to have an camping evening around a campfire. We're gonna grill marshmallows and talk without mentioning school. I want everyone to have a good time! That's all for now!»

A camping evening? Never been to those before. Maybe it'll be fun, you never know! I silently watched her as she ate. With her mouth stuffed with pancake and her cheeks puffed out, I couldn't help but to smile. She's just so cute…I could her Satoshi chuckle at my dazed expression. «You're really obsessed with her, aren't you?» he asked. «Haven't you got that point yet?» I asked. He rolled his eyes, but they shone with kindess as he continued eating.

***FISHING***

«What's the matter? Never seen a fish before?» Yui sensei asked as she caught me staring at the fish she'd just caught with a raised eyebrow. «Yeah, I have. But I just don't like them. They're always staring at me with those creepy eyes…» I explained. Yui sensei laughed and patted me on the shoulder. «Have you ever gone fishing before?» she asked me. I shaked my head. «I see. Would you like to try then?» she asked me and handed over the fishing rod she was holding.

«Um…sure» I mumbled and hesitantely grabbed it and trew the hook into the lake. «Now, the trick is to be patient. Relax and wait until you feel the thread twitching» she said. I chuckled and said: «You seem to be quite experienced» She smiled and said: «I was quite the tomboy when I was young. Every summer I used to go fishing with my dad. We have and we still have a very close relationship» While she was lost in wonderland, I focused on the fishing. I waited. And waited. And waited. Then suddenly:

«YUI SENSEI YUI SENSEI! OMG YOU GOTTA SEE THIS SHIT! I GOT ONE! A REEEEEEAL BIG ONE! LOOK LOOK!»

That couldn't have come from any other girl than Shinohara. She was dancing on her tip toes as she struggled to unhook the enourmos fish. It had to be about 4 ft long! Yui sensei ran to Shinohara and looked at the fish with widened eyes. «My, my this is a good catch! Good job Shinohara-san!» she said as she patted Shinohara's head. She smiled at the crowd that surrounded her. I slightly smiled as I turned my head back to my fishing rod. And once again I waited. But something was different.

I felt as if someone was watching me. I was too nervous to look behind me. What if someone's there? I could feel that my hands started shaking slightly. My blood got cold. Oh crap, what do I do? In the corner of my eye, I could see two huge, yellow and dead eyes looking at me. It's a fish! The lips are moving! The fish's lips are fucking moving! OH GOD!

«Surprise mothefucka!»

«WAAAAAAAAAHHH!» I screamed and fell down to the ground after running like crazy. But when I realised what exactly it was, my face got really hot.

Rolling on the ground while laughing her fucking ass off, Shinohara held the fish she'd catched and held her tummy because of her laughing so much. «SCREW YOU! That's sooooo not cool!» I yelled at her while blushing. Then, everyone that had witnessed the scene, including Ayumi started laughing at me. «AHAHAHAH, I…HAHAHA…And I thought Mochida was a coward! Look at this idiot! Getting scared of a dead fish! HHAHAHAHAH!» Shinohara yelled while laughing.

I crossed my arms as everyone laughed at me. The only one that came to help me up, was Ayumi. «Hehe, sorry about that. Are you okay?» she asked warmly as she reached out her hand. I smiled and took it. «Yeah. Thanks» I said and pulled myself up. «Okay everyone! That's enough fishing for today! Let's go back to the camp!» Yui sensei yelled. «Yes ma'am!» we yelled back and packed all of our things. When I finished packing, Ayumi came to me. «Wanna walk together?» she asked. «Yeah…» I said bashfully. She giggled and took my hand, without getting embarrased at all. With our hands tied together, we went back to the camp to get ready for the camping-evening.

**A/N: Hope u enjoyed this chapter! Once again, thanks soooo much for those super-sweet reviews! Those words really warmed my heard! Until next time ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! Here is a new chapter for y'all XD I DO NOT OWN THE SONG «CHOIR JAIL». ALL RIGHTS GOES TO KONOMI SUZUKI, AND I RESPECT HER WITH ALL MY HEART! I DO NOT OWN «HIGHSCHOOL DXD» EITHER! Plz enjoy this chapter or I'll fucking murder you in your sleep JK ;3**

Chapter 5

AYUMI POV

**21 PM**

«I can't believe Seiko caught the most deliecious fish…» Naomi mumbled. «Pft, are you surprised Boobie-chan?» Seiko smirked. The whole class including Yui sensei sat around a campfire not far from the cottages. Yui sensei thought that it would be a shame to throw the fishes back into the water, so we decided to eat them instead. I guess it was kinda tasty. Poor Yoshiki, I can't believe he's scared of dead fishes! But he seemes to enjoy eating them though.

Suddenly, Yui sensei said: «Okay everyone! So now, I want us to play a game! Well…it's not really a game when I think about it, but still! So it goes like this: Every single one of us have to say the most embarrassing thing that happened in your life! I'll start!» Oh god, the most embarrasing thing that happened to me? Oh crud…I remember...

_*FLASHBACK TO THE DAY YOSHIKI MET AYUMI'S FAMILY*_

_I was changing in his bathroom, since I'd just taken a shower. Then while I was humming «Magia» by «Kalafina», Yoshiki opened the door when I still was in my underwear!_

_«Hey Ayumi? Do you need a hairbr-AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!»_

_Yoshiki yelled as he realised that I wasn't done changing. «KYAAAA!» I screamed and covered myself with a towel. «I'M SO SORRRY!» he yelled and closed the door. I was so embarrased that I yelled at him: «Next time you should knock, you pervert!» «I'M SORRY!» he yelled from the living room._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Simply thinking about that day, made me shiver and blush. I wonder what Yoshiki's most embarassing moment in his life… As I thought about that, Yui sensei started telling us about her most embarrasing moment:

«While I was studying to become a teacher, I worked part-time as a fitness-instructor. One day, I was supposed to work in a school. Classroom 1-3, to be exact. So, I decided to teach them how to do a flash mob. I got the music ready and everything. I don't know why, but I chose «I'm sexay and I know it» for some wierd reason. But that day, I forgot to wear my contact-lenses, so I went to classroom 1-2 instead of 1-3. When I entered the classroom, it was full of senior-citizens. I thought it was wierd at first, but I didn't think too much about it, since I had to get my work done. And now comes the worst part…*sigh*

I turned on the stereo and yelled: «Okay everyone, raise your legs!» They looked shockingly at me, but for some reason they did just like I said. They rose up from their seats and started dancing just like me. «Shake yo booty! C'mon, is that all you've got?!» I yelled. God, the image of old people twerking still disturbs me to this day…»

Everyone including me started laughing at Yui sensei's hillarious story. I can't believe this has happened to someone like her! As everyone laughed, Yui sensei's face got really red. «Hey, Yui sensei? What happened afterwards?» I asked her. Yui sensei sighed and chuckled. Then she continued:

«They kept dancing, until the door suddenly opened. It was my boss and another old woman with a bingo-set under her arms. My boss didn't look very happy, shall we say. «Ms. Shishido, what are you doing in here!?» boss yelled at me after witnessing the flash mob of twerking senior citizens. When I saw the lady carrying the bingo-set, I understood what had happened.

The senior-citizens in the classroom were actually here to play bingo, but since I mixed up the classrooms, I went to the bingo-class and started instructing them. The class I was supposed to lecture, was waiting for me for over 15 minutes, and since I never showed up, my boss started looking for me. That has to be the most mortifying thing that ever happened in my life»

Once again we started laughing, but this time Yui sensei laughed with us. «Okay, okay. Now, what about you, Suzumoto-san? What moment in your life was the most embarrasing?» Yui sensei asked Suzume. «Umm…yesterday some of us played spin the bottle. I had to take off my pants, so I did. Everyone saw my panties and it was so embarrasing!» Suzume said while covering her cheeks in shyness. She was really cute, even when she was embarrased.

«Okay Morishige-san, what about you?» Yui sensei asked. Morishige coughed a couple of times and answered: «A couple of days after I met Mayu, she asked me if I was Shinozaki-san's brother, since we look a lot alike. That's what she said, at least. I thought that was really embarrasing…» Pft, what?! How the hell does he find that embarrasing? If someone asked me if a person was my sibling just because we look alike, I wouldn't find it embarrasing at all. «I see…Nakashima-san, what about you?» Yui sensei asked.

«Ehehe… One day at school, I called you mom, remember? That was really embarrasing, but I also get embarrased when Seiko grabs my breasts in class…» Naomi mumbled. Yui sensei giggled and said: «I read in a magazine, that it's normal for children to call their teacher mom without thinking about it, so don't worry about it» Seiko smirked and said: «Well be prepared, Boobie-chan. You're stuck with it!» Naomi sighed and giggled a bit.

«Kizami-san, what about you?» Yui sensei asked. Kizami looked like he was in deep thought. Then, he answered: One day in kindergarten I accidently peed in my pants, because I always used to hold it 'till the last second. I started crying, and when the teacher found out, she called my mom and asked her if she could bring dry boxers and and dry pants for me to wear. It was really mortifying»

«What is yours, Shinohara-san?» Yui sensei asked. «Hmmmm….my dad caught me while I was watching «Highschool DxD» I don't think he remembers it though» Seiko said and giggled. «Wait…are you watching Highschool DxD?!» I asked shocked. Seiko just winked and smirked at me.

«Well, Mochida-san, what about you?» Yui sensei asked. Satoshi blushed and said: «Yesterday. Enough said» There was an akward silence. Then, the people that played truth and dare yesterday started giggling. «Just what happened yesterday?» Yui sensei asked. «Ohhhhh, nothing…hehe» Yoshiki said while chuckling.

«Shinozaki-san? What is yours?» Yui sensei asked. I took a deep breath and answered: «Um…a certain someone came in the bathroom when I was still in my underwear…» I mumbled, trying to avoid Yoshiki's gaze. Yui sensei giggled. «That's not rare, actually» she said. «What about you, Kishinuma-san?» Yui sensei asked Yoshiki.

Yoshiki was quiet. He looked down on the grass while his face got tomato-red. «I…I don't want to talk about it…» he mumbled. «Oh c'mon! Don't be such a pussy!» Seiko pouted. «Watch your language! Besides, if he absoulutely doesn't want to, then I won't force him. Let's get inside, everyone. It's getting late» Yui sensei said. Everyone got up, and just when I was about to leave, Yoshiki stopped me. «I wanna talk to you…» he said. I nodded. We waited until everyone got inside.

YOSHIKI POV

«What is it?» Ayumi asked. I gulped and took a deep breath. «I…I want to tell you, um…the most embarrasing thing in my life…» I said in a low voice. Ayumi looked surprised. She just nodded and allowed me to begin. I told her:

«It was a week before our first date, so we weren't dating at that point. Miki was making dinner to me while I was doing my homework. I wasn't concetrating though. I was thinking about you all the time…»

God, this is so embarrasing! My cheeks are getting really hot! I raised my face to look at her. She was blushing too, but she was also smiling. «Continue please…» she said. I did as she told me:

«You were really pretty that day. You had taken out your hair, so it moved freely in the breeze outside. And when you walked by me, I could smell your hair and it smelled really fresh…I thought about you so much that I started writing down your full name in my notebook without thinking. When I realised that, I started blushing. Miki noticed me acting wierd and took a peek at what I was doing. «Ayumi Shinozaki? Who's that?» she asked me. I panicked and covered my book. «D-don't look!» I said. She giggled and asked: «What? Is it a girl you like?» «Shut up!» I yelled at her»

I noticed Ayumi giggling at me. «Hey, you don't have to laugh…» I mumbled. «Sorry…butt hat was really cute» she said and smiled. «I guess…» I mumbled and scratched the back of my neck. «Thank you…for telling me this…» Ayumi said gratefully. «Oh…you're welcome» I said and smiled. She waved to me and went back to her cottage. «Wait!» I yelled.

«Hm? What now?» she asked me. «Um… You remember what song we're gonna perform at Satoshi's birthday, right?» I asked her. She nodded. «**Choir Jail **by Konomi Suzuki» she answered. «That's right. Just wanted to make sure that you remembered…» I said shyly. She smiled and said: «Goodnight» «Goodnight» I said and waved at her. She quietly closed the door. After she did so, I went back to the cottage to get a good nght's sleep.

**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! The next chapter will be about Satoshi's birthday, which is 2 days after this chapter (4th July). Until then ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG «CHOIR JAIL» ALL RIGHTS GOES TO KONOMI SUZUKI! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 6

**July 4th (9 AM)**

YOSHIKI POV

«Wake up dude, it's your birthday!» I yelled at him. «Mmm...shut up, asshole…» Satoshi mumbled in his sleep and turned around. That lazy ass bastard. I leaned closer to his ear and yelled: «HAPPY BIRTHDAY!»

«WAAAAUGHHHH!» Satoshi yelled and instantly rose up from his bed. «Happy birthday, Mochida-san» Morishige and Kizami said. Satoshi still looked shocked, but he smiled and said: Heh…yeah, thanks…» «C'mon, let's go have some breakfast» I said and helped him up.

***AT THE CAFETERIA***

«Happy birthday, Mochida-kun!» everyone said as we entered the cafeteria. «Thanks!» he said as he sat down on a table. Yui sensei went to him and said: «Well birthday boy! Today we have prepared a breakfast buffet to honor you!» «Hey…you didn't have to…» Satoshi mumbled shyly. «Nonsense! When my students are getting older, I have to do something for them, don't I?» she said and smiled.

«Thanks, Yui sensei..» Satoshi said gratefully. «Now enjoy your breakfast!» Yui sensei said and clapped her hands. «Listen up, everyone! Today, we shall celebrate Mochida's birthday! I hope you've brought presents!» she yelled. And then, after we finished eating, we went to the boys' cottage to celebrate his birthday.

***IN THE BOYS' COTTAGE***

After we sung a birthday song for him, Yui sensei said: «Okay, let's hand over our gifts!» First off was me. «Oh my god, I really wanted this CD! Thanks dude!» he said as he opened the package. «Don't mention it» I said and chuckled. During the gift round he got pretty decent gifts like money, games and CD's until Shinohara gave her gift.

«C-CONDOMS?!» Satoshi yelled out in embarrasment as he opened Shinohara's present. Okay, I get that you're goddamn crazy, you don't have to rub it in Shinohara! «What? You should be happy I bought this for you! You wouldn't dare to buy these on your own if you needed it!» she said while smirking. «Ugh…fine, you win. Thanks, I guess…» he mumbled and hid the box with condoms away. Okay this is getting a bit akward.

«And here is my gift for you!» Yui sensei said and went out of the cottage to bring something. After a few seconds, she came back with a birthday cake. «YAAAAY! CAKE!» Ayumi yelled out whiile raising her arms. Hehe, she's so cute. «Now, make a wish and blow out the candles!» Yui sensei said and put the cake in front of Satoshi. He thought for a while, and then he blew out the candles. «May your wish come true» Yui sensei said and looked at me and Ayumi. «Are you two ready for your performance?» she asked us.

I looked at Ayumi, just to be sure. She nodded and rose up. «Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?!» Shinohara said and stopped us. «What do you think?» Ayumi said sarcastically. «Idiots. You can't have a concert if you don't look like rock stars! Come with me! I'll give you both a makeover!» Shinohara said and pulled us into her dorm.

«Do we really need to do this…?» I mumbled while she used hair-gel to make my hair more spikier. Shinohara sighed and said: «You're lucky Knight-kun. Your hair is naturally spiky. Seriously, You only need some hair gel, a gothic outfit and a choker-necklace to look like a rock-star» she said as she finished applying the gel. As I looked at myself in the mirror, my own eyes widened. «What do you think?» she asked me.

«I look like **Cloud** from **Final Fantasy VII**...» I mumbled. «PERFECT!» she squealed and gave me a gothic shirt plus a choker-necklace with metal-spikes. «Okay, it'll take a while for Ayumi to get ready, so be patient!» she said and went to Ayumi's room to give her a rock-makeover. After I changed into my punk-outfit, I once again looked at myself in the mirror. I guess…I look kinda cool. As I admired myself, I waited for Ayumi to get ready.

***30 MINUTES LATER***

«Geez, what took you so lo-…oh…» I couldn't finish my sentence after I saw the love of my life with straightened hair, blood-red lipstick and smokey eyes. She was wearing a dark-purple mini-skirt with black see-trough tights under it. Her top was black with wine-red rose decorations and short sleeves. Just like me, she wore a choker-necklace with metal-spikes. «Wow…you look super-cool…» I blurted out under my breath. She blushed and said in a low voice: «You really look like a real rock-star…» I chuckled and took her hand. «Shall we go, then?» I asked her. She nodded. «Hey, wait for me!» Shinohara yelled and followed us.

I grabbed my guitar-case and went with her to the gymnasium that was right next to the cafeteria. It was a stage there with microphones and stuff. Me and Ayumi went up to the stage. Just as I was about to take out my guitar, Yui sensei stopped me and handed me a fierce electric guitar. «You'll get so much cooler if you play it with this one instead» she said and winked at me. I smiled, grabbed the guitar and tested the notes.

AYUMI POV

When Yoshiki gave me a thumbs up, telling met hat he was ready, I coughed and grabbed the microphone. When he finished playing the short intro, I started to sing:

_Watashi yo moete, moete_

_Dakishimete miru no watsumi janai deshou_

_Hide ya miwo harae, Choir Jail!_

_Nagaitemo, yume na utawanai_

_Koko de sakenda yo, kotae wa darega motteruno_

_Utsumuita, mama ja kizukanai_

_Kimi no hitimi no naka_

_Mirai wo sagasu_

_Moshi wo kisegi ka, ima wo sasunara_

_Nijimu namida, muguette _

_Mae mo muite arukou_

Just like our first performance, everyone stared at us with widened eyes as I sung the chorus of this amazing song:

_Watashi wo akete_

_Konna, kurushisa me nanimo mienai_

_Watashi yo moete_

_Moete kanata e, jounetsu wa tsumi janai deshou_

_Hide yami wo harae, Choir Jail!_

When the song finished, everyone clapped and cheered for us. Even if it only were 7 people in the audience, we still felt like superstars as we went down from the stage. «Good job!» Yui sensei said. «YAY, Ayushiki is back!» Seiko yelled and hugged me. «Hehe, thanks!» I said while blushing. What a perfect way to celebrate our last day here…

***LATER THAT EVENING (9 PM)***

«I can't believe we've been here for 4 days…» Yoshiki mumbled as we took an evening stroll at by the beach. «Yeah, it's gone by fast…» I said. Suddenly, I remembered something. «Hey, we're going to that cruise in three weeks aren't we?» I asked him. His eyes widened in realization. «You're right…Geez, I almost forgot!» he said. «I really look forward to it…» I said bashfully. «Yeah, me too! I can't wait to play at the arcades there!» he said. «Pfft, you're so childish!» I said while giggling.

He looked surprised for a moment. Then he leaned in closer to me and whispered: «So…the only time you treat me as a man, is at night?»

My face got red in embarrasment, and I yelled: «N-NO I DO NOT!» He laughed and patted my head. «Don't worry, baby. I do indeed plan to treat you as a woman when we're there too…» he whispered. «GOD, STOP IT!» I yelled and crossed my arms. My heart is beating so fast, it's hard to even breathe…

**A/N: Hope u enjoyed! Plz Review and tell me what you think of this sequel so far! And now, I shall go and eat a true norwegian meal…hehe. UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: CHAPTER 7 IS UP! PLZ ENJOY ;3 PS: I don't know what to say…just wanted to write PS :P**

Chapter 7

**July 5th 8 AM**

YOSHIKI POV

«All packed up and ready to go?» Satoshi asked me. «Yeah. One second!» I yelled from the bathroom. I hurriedly spitted out the toothpaste in my mouth and rinsed it with water. «Hurry up, the bus is leaving soon!» he yelled and groaned loudly. I rolled my eyes and ran out of the door with him.

«Gosh, what took you so long?» Yui sensei asked while sighing. «Sorry…» I mumbled and looked over at Ayumi. She shaked her head, but she was slightly smiling at me. «Okay everyone! Let's get in!» Yui sensei said and went into the bus. We followed her and sat down. To my surprise, Ayumi shyly went to me and sat next to me while blushing a bit.

«You…you don't mind, do you?» she asked me while looking down on the floor. «N-no, of course not…» I mumbled and smiled at her. «Fasten your seatbelts!» Yui sensei yelled. The second after that, I heard several clicking noises all over the bus. Yui sensei looked pleased and said to the bus-driver: «You can start it now» The driver nodded and started the bus.

***15 MINUTES LATER***

«Oh, I got a text!» Ayumi said and picked up her phone. «Who's it from?» I asked. «Mom» she answered and read the text. As her eyes went through it, her eyes started sparkling. When she finished reading, she coughed a couple of times and asked me: «Would you like to join my family for breakfast today? It's Sunday, so you're not working, right?» Wait, isn't something happening today? Let me think…Then suddenly, I remembered.

«I'm supposed to go with Miki to the movies when we arrive» I said. Her eyes stopped sparkling and she looked down on her hands. Then she looked as if she got an idea. «Hey, what if Miki-chan joines us today as well? And if I'm not a bother, then I can join you to the movies too!» she suggested. «That's…actually not a bad idea!» I said and smiled. «But still, I don't want to be a bother to neither you or Miki-chan» she mumbled. «Hey, that's not true! In fact, Miki really likes you. I'm sure she would accept immediately!» I said and patted her shoulder. «You think so?» she asked while smiling. «I know so» I said. «In that case…» she whispered and leaned onto my shoulder. «I'm tired…» she said in a low and sleepy voice. «You can sleep on my shoulder if you want» I offered. She nodded and whispered: «Mmm…I love you…» I blushed and gently kissed her forehead carefully. I didn't want my classmates to see me kissing my girlfriend.

***30 MINUTES LATER***

AYUMI POV

«Wake up, sleepyhead…» a familiar voice whispered into my ear. «Mmm…hey…» I mumbled and slowly opened my eyes. Yoshiki looked at me with soft eyes and smirked. «Was my shoulder really that comfortable?» he asked me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and giggled. «C'mon, we have to go» he said and lifted me up. We picked up our luggage and went out of the bus.

«I'll call Miki and tell her the news» Yoshiki said and picked up his phone. He dialed Miki's number and took my hand while we walked to my house. His conversation barely lasted for a minute. «She's in» he said and put his phone back into his pocket.

***20 MINUTES OF WALKING SEQUENCE LATER***

«I'm home!» I yelled as I opened the door. «Ojamashimasu!» Yoshiki yelled and took off his shoes. «AYUMI, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!» mom squealed and hugged me tightly. «Hey, it's only been 4 days…» I said. «It seems like it's beens 4 months!» she said as she let go. «Nice to see you again, Yoshiki-kun!» mom said and hugged him gently. Aww, he's blushing! «Uh…yeah, hi Asuka-san…» Yoshiki said bashfully. Mom let go and smiled. «Come on now, breakfast is ready!» she said and went to the kitchen.

We followed her and sat down on the table. «Mom, did you get my message?» I asked her. «Oh yes. So you're sister is coming too, Yoshiki-kun?» she asked him. «That's right. Don't worry though. She's a good girl» he said to reassure her. «Oh no, I'm not worried about that. I'm sure she is. She's _your _sister after all!» mom said and smiled.

_*DING DONG!*_

«It's probably her!» I said and ran to the door to open the door. As I opened it, I saw Miki-chan in her usual harajuku, super-kawaii outfit. «Hi Miki-chan! Come in!» I said and closed the door after she got in. «Thanks Ayumi-san! I look forward to meeting your family!» she said and took off her shoes.

«Okay mom and dad, this is Miki-chan, Yoshiki's sister» I said and pointed at Miki. She smiled and said: «Hello! My name is Miki Kishinuma! It's a pleasure to meet you!» She bowed and took mom's hand. Mom smiled and shook her hand. «The pleasure is all mine Miki-chan! Please, have breakfast with us!» she said. «Thank you!» Miki said and sat down next to me. As we ate and talked, my parents seemed to approve of her. Even dad unusually quickly accepted her, since he smiled a lot and he talked in an unusual friendly tone. Before we knew it, it was already time for us to go and see the movie.

***AT THE MOVIES***

«Good thing I had an extra ticket! I kinda had a feeling that you would come, Ayumi-san!» Miki said after she bought popcorn and drinks. «Hey, no one has told me what movie we're gonna see yet» I said. «Oh right! It's called _«Our special moment»._ It's probably a really good rom-com. I've heard good things about it!» Miki said as she pulled me and Yoshiki to the theater.

***WHILE WATCHING THE MOVIE***

While eating popcorn and drinking soda, we watched the movie. It was really cute and romantic. It kinda reminded me of mine and Yoshiki's relationship.

It was about a 19 year old boy named Toshiro that was known for having a bad reputation, since he had killed a guy when the guy tried to kill his mother. In fear, his mother disowned him. He ditched school since he knew that his friends would either hate him or get really scared if he got near him. He only went to school when it was rainy, so he could lay on the wet grass. To him it was a really relaxing feeling. He kept living like this, until a beautiful girl with light-brown hair and emerald-green eyes named Sorahi approached him a rainy day. To his surprise, Sorahi wasn't scared of him. She started talking to him about school and why he should attend it like normal students. She seemed to really care about him, and because of that, he started attending school normally like he used to. And on rainy days, he would hang out with Sorahi. As time passes, Toshiro realises that he is deeply in love with her and he's willing to do anything to be with her. And Sorahi seemed to care deeply for him as well. But unfortunately, Sorahi's parents does not approve of him at all, and they did not let him even meet Sorahi again. But still, they managed to meet up in Sorahi's bedroom at nights when her parents were sleeping. That's when they would talk, kiss and even make love as long as nobody were in their house.

But honestly, some scenes like the love-making scenes were kinda graphic, so they made me feel really uncomfortable. But I still really liked this movie. When it comes out on DVD I'll be sure to buy it. Since me and Yoshiki ate from the same bucket of popcorn and I was too distracted with the movie, I didn't notice that I suddenly grabbed something in the bucket that was not popcorn.

«That's my finger…» Yoshiki said as I almost put his finger into my mouth. I stopped for a moment and looked at his face. Then I looked at his finger. Then back to his face. «S-sorry!» I whispered and let go of his finger. He chuckled and continued eating.¨

***AFTER THE MOVIE***

«That movie was really great, don't you think?!» Miki-chan said as we went out of the theater. «Yeah, for a rom-com it was» Yoshiki said. «But some scenes were kinda graphic…» I mumbled while blushing. Miki-chan laughed and said: «Yeah, you could say that. That's why you shouldn't watch this with your parents!» While walking home, Miki-chan asked me: «When are you two going on the cruise?» «It's in three weeks» Yoshiki answered. «Y'know, it's a 4-star cruise. You two are really lucky!» she said. Yeah, she's right. I can't wait for my trip with Yoshiki. It'll only be the two o fus.

No one else.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always plz review and tell me what you think! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's an extra-long chapter for you guys! There's gonna be a lemon in this chapter. When it comes, this sign will show: 6xx6. If you're younger than 18, you should NOT read that part. This story is rated M for a reason, m'Kay? Good. Now, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 8

YOSHIKI POV

_**3 weeks later**_

As I finished packing up my stuff, Miki poked me from behind. «What is it?» I asked her. «Have you packed your swimming trunks? There's an inside pool there, so I bet you're gonna swim there, right?» she asked. «Well, you know I'm a weak swimmer…» I said. «What? But you swam at the class-trip and at the lake!» she said. «The water wasn't that deep» I said. Miki sighed and said: «But still, I don't think the water will be deep there either, so pack them up!» «Okay, okay…» I mumbled and put my swimming trunks in my luggage.

«Oh, and one more thing» Miki said and grabbed something from her bag. A second after she showed it to me, I panicked. It was a condom box.

«W-WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!?» I yelled at her. She shaked her head and said: «I haven't done it, stupid. I bought it for you» «What?!» I yelled again. «I'm sure you two are gonna do it at night. I don't want her to get pregnant this early, Onii-san. I thought you would understand that» she said and put the box in my hands. «That's…very considerate of you…» I mumbled. I gave up, and put the box with the other stuff I'd packed.

«Are you gonna pick her up?» she asked. «No. We're gonna take the bus to the cruise ship, so we're meeting at the bus station» I answered. « 'Kay» she mumbled and followed me to the hallway. Just as I was about to go, she stopped me. «Be careful, okay?» she said and hugged me. «Yeah, I will» I said and gave her one last look before I headed to the bus station.

***AT THE BUS STATION***

«Hey!» I yelled as I saw Ayumi's petite siluette waiting for me by the bus. «Sorry. Did you wait long?» I asked her. She shaked her head. «I just got here. Don't worry about it» «C'mon, let's get in» I said and took her hand. She followed me, and we both sat down on two of the seats. «Did you bring everything?» I asked her. She nodded and smiled. Then the bus-driver started driving. Ayumi pulled out her ipod from her pocket and plugged in her earplugs. «What do you wanna listen to?» she asked me. «You choose» I said and smiled. «If you insist» she mumbled and chose **Zoetrope **by **Nagi Yanagi. **She put one of the earplugs in her ear and the other in my ear. As the bus drove to the cruise-ship, me and Ayumi listened to amazing J-pop songs.

***45 MINUTES LATER***

«Woah…it's so big!» Ayumi said as she looked out of the window. «Lemme see!» I said and looked out of the window next to her. She was right. The ship was HUGE! «I can't believe we're going to stay there for two days!» she said and smiled. «Yeah, me neither» I said and took out both of our tickets out of my pocket. «What're we waiting for? Let's go!» Ayumi said and pulled me up from my seat. We both grabbed our luggage and went through the ticket check, before we went inside the ship to find our room.

«Which number is it?» Ayumi asked me. I looked at the key. «307» I said to her. «307, huh? That's in the 9th floor» Ayumi said and went to the elevator. The doors closed as she pressed the button that said 9. As we went around the 9th floor, we quickly found room number.

As I unlocked the door, the scent of clean sheets and a dust-free living room hit my face like a strong wind. «I can tell that this has been cleaned just recently» Ayumi giggled and went inside to drop off her luggage. I followed her. Damn, I think it's about the same size as my apartment! The walls and the floor were white and so was the U-shaped couch. It was a flatscreen-TV on the wall including some paintings of flowers. The bath was white too, and it had a bathtub and a shower!

«Ayumi, this is the shit! Now I know why they call it a deluxe room!» I said. But to my surprise, Ayumi wasn't next to me. The door to the bedroom was open, so I supposed she was there. I went after her and I was right. She was in the bedroom, and her eyes were widened as she looked at the bed. I did too.

It was only one bed. But the bed was for two people. That's kinda… As I panicked looked for something to distract myself with, my eyes landed on the enormous window in the bedroom. It covered almost the whole wall and you could see the sea and everything. «Hey Ayumi, have you seen that window?» I asked her and pointed at the window. She nodded. Okay, this is getting really akward. «Hey, let's go and rest a bit on the couch» I suggested and took her hand.

We laid down on the couch and rested a bit. Then suddenly Ayumi said: «We have to» «Hm? What do we have to?» I asked her dumbfounded. «We have to…sleep in the same bed…» she mumbled while blushing. «Yeah, I guess we have to» I said. Then, Ayumi rose up from the couch and said: «Enough about that. Let's go and have some fun!» «Hehe, okay kitty» I chuckled and went with her to the different shops inside the cruise.

«Wow, everything is so much cheaper here!» Ayumi squealed as she looked through the clothes section. Even though buying clothes wasn't my favourite thing in the world, I enjoyed watching Ayumi enjoying herself by doing so. «Don't worry. If you want to buy anything, don't hesitate to ask me» I said.

Before and after the class trip, I'd been working overtime almost everyday. That was smart of me, 'cause now I have even more money than before. «Idiot, you don't have to! I'm smart enough to bring my own money too, y'know!» she said. I patted her head and said: «It's okay. Let me pamper you when I want to» Ayumi blushed and looked away. Aww, how can she be so adorable.

Suddenly, I could hear her stomach growl. I chuckled and asked her: «Okay, enough shopping for now. Let's go and get something to eat» She giggled and nodded. «But I want to change into this first!» she said and showed me a short, light-yellow and lacey dress with no sleeves. I chuckled and said: «Hehe, okay but let me pay for it!»

AYUMI POV

«Okay, since you paid for it yourself at least let me pay for dinner!» Yoshiki said. «Geez, fine if you insist…» I mumbled and picked up the menu. The resturant was really fancy. I wore the dress I bought just now and I didn't have my hair in my ususal twin-tails. I'm sure Yoshiki's kinda embarrased, 'cause he's just wearing the simple outfit he wore on our first date. «What're you gonna order?» I asked him. «Hmm…maybe the mushroom ravioli» he said. «Sounds good! I'll take the salmon with fried vegetables» I said and closed the menu.

When we decided, a short waitress with light-brown hair, emerald-green eyes and cute glasses went to our table to take our orders. Shockingly, the waitress looked really similar to Sorahi from the movie we saw three weeks ago.

«Hello! My name's Minari, and I'll be your waitress for tonight! What would you like to have for drinks?» she aske dus in a soft, friendly tone. «A lemonade» I told Yoshiki. «Two lemonades, then» Yoshiki told Minari. «Gotcha. What would you like to eat?» she asked. «Salmon for the lady and the mushroom ravioli for me» Yoshiki said in a very polite voice. I like how he took control. Just like a true gentleman. «Yes of course. I'll be back with your meals and drinks soon» she said and left.

«She looked…familiar…» Yoshiki mumbled. «Yeah, I agree. She looks like that girl from the movie we saw, remember?» I told him. His eyes widened and he nodded. A few minutes later, Minari came back with two glasses of lemonade. The glasses looked as if they were made of crystal as they reflected the lamp that hung on the roof. «Here are your lemonades!» Minari said as she putt hem down on our table. «I'll be back with your meals in a minute!» she said and left.

«Damn, this lemonade sure looks fancy» Yoshiki mumbled as he drank a bit. I nodded and drank it too. «Mm, it tastes super fresh, too!» I said. «It's a bit sour for me» Yoshiki said as his lips shrunk into a tiny dot under his nose. I giggled and looked into his eyes. We silently looked at eachother until Minari came back with our food.

«Please enjoy!» she said and left. Man, this looks sooo good! I grabbed the fork and ate a piece of the delicious looking salmon. «Ahhhh, this is so good!» I said as I swallowed it. «I've never eaten ravioli before, but it's delicious!» Yoshiki said as he ate ravioli. «I thought you didn't like mushroom!» I said. «I like it now!» he chuckled. I giggled with him.

We talked as we ate the delicious food. It's been a while since me and Yoshiki spent time like this. But doing this with Yoshiki, makes me so happy. I'm glad that I chose to be with him. Even when we finished eating, we didn't want to leave just yet. It was fun to talk with him. But we stopped talking as Minari put the bil lon our table and said: «Here is the bill! I hope you'll have a good night!» Yoshiki payed it and tipped Minari 13$.

It was already 22 PM and it was pitch black outside. I couldn't even see the sea anymore. I could only hear the sound of it. Just as I was going to unlock the door to our room, Yoshiki stopped me. For a minute or two, we just stared at eachother. Then Yoshiki whispered into my ear:

«I want you. Right now»

**6xx6**

Before I could ask him what he meant by that, he'd already put his lips on top of mine. I didn't want anyone to see us kissing, so I panickly unlocked the door and went in with him still kissing me. This really excites me…

We both fell on the bed in the bedroom with him on top of me. His breathing was unsteady as he broke the kiss. «Can I?» he asked me as he looked at my dress. «Yes…» I whispered. He smirked and said: «If you say that in such a weak voice, you'll only turn me on more…» He gently took off my dress and stared at my underwear. «Your skin is really beautiful…» he whispered while blushing. «D-don't look at me like that! I mumbled bashfully. «I can't do anything if I don't…» he said and gently unhooked my bra.

He smiled and buried his face in my breasts. «Mm…Yoshiki…» I moaned as he kissed my exposed breasts. As he let out some muffled groans, he undressed himself and threw his shirt and pants to the side. «L-…let met ake care of you…» I moaned out and laid myself on top of him. Then I kissed down his chest. I moved further down until I got to his shaft. I slowly started sucking on his tip, making his breathing harsh as he moaned in pleasure. «Ayumi…s-stop teasing me...a-aaaahhhh!» he moaned and clutched the bedsheets tightly. I did as he wanted me to. I moved my mouth further down his shaft, while using my tounge. «Ahhhhh AYUMI!» Yoshiki moaned. I really want his inside me now! I continued to pleasure him until he made his announcement. «I-I'm gonna cum, Ayumi!» he said panicked. His cock was getting really hot. «A-AYUMIIIII!» he yelled as his semen flowed into my mouth.

«Mmm…» I sighed as I swallowed all of it. He panted heavily for about three minutes until he said: «…Wait here…» He unsteadily got up from the bed and got a condom box from his luggage. «Wh-why do you have that?!» I asked him. «Don't jump into conclusions. Miki buyed it for me, for some reason…» he said and took out one. When he put it on his member, he laid on top of me again.

«Are you ready?» he asked me. «Be gentle, please…» I whispered. He kissed me gently as he slowly started entering me.

Since we had done this a couple of times before, it didn't hurt that much anymore. «Ahhhhh, Yoshiki! M-move!» I begged him as his whole cock was inside me. «S-so tight…» he groaned as he slowly started thrusting in and out. With each thrust, I found myself deeper in pleasure. «Ah..Ah…AHHH! Y-yoshiki, I lo-love you! Ah!» I moaned as he made love to me. «I love you too, A-ayumi! Ahh!» he said while groaning. He put his lips against my neck as he kept thrusting in and out of my womanhood.

«Yosh-yoshiki! I'm cumming! Ahhhhh!» I moaned as I embraced him tightly. «M-me too!» he almost screamed out. Like last time, we came on the same time while yelling out eachothers names.

«AYUMIIII!»

«YOSHIKIIIIII!»

After the intense waves of pleasure roared through me, Yoshiki collapsed on top of me, exhausted while panting heavily just like me. Both of our faces were flushed as we tried to get our breath back. «I love you, Ayumi…» Yoshiki whispered to me as he kissed my forehead. «I love you too, Yoshiki…» I whispered back.

**A/N: Hope u enjoyyyyyyed! Be sure to review and tell me your thoughts about this story! See ya next time ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is chapter 9! Next chapter is gonna be the last one ;_; I really loved writing this one. (fortunately) I think I'll be continuing this story with ONE MORE SEQUEL (if not more), thanks to you guys who're supporting the A Little Pain series! This chapter will once again have lemons in it, so you know the drill. FUN FACT: Ayumi's birthday is two days after mine XD Anyways, PLZ ENJOY! ;3**

Chapter 9

YOSHIKI POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, because of the coldness. When I slowly opened my eyes, Ayumi wasn't in my arms anymore. «Ayumi?» I asked and rose up from the bed. Suddenly, I noticed that I still was naked. As I thought back on what happened a few hours ago, I blushed. The lamp in the bathroom was turned on, so I went there.

As I opened the door, I saw Ayumi in the bathtub while picking out the petals from a rose that was in a vase next to the shower. The petals were floating at the surface like snowflakes. She looked at me and smiled. «Wanna join me?» she asked me. I nodded and gently went inside the huge bathtub.

«It's really big…but I don't feel that comfortable» Ayumi said. «Then…come a little closer» I said and invited her into my arms. She blushed a bit and shyly moved herself closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and gently kissed her lips. Just as I was about to break it, she pulled me deeper in. Heh, a little eager are we? I could feel her lips curling up to a smile as we kissed. We took a break and let go.

«Did you really mean it?» Ayumi asked. «What?» I asked. «That you were going to marry me when the time was right. Did you really mean it?» she asked me. Marrying her…Now? No. In a couple of years? Of course. «Why would I lie about something like that?» I asked and chuckled. «You wouldn't» Ayumi whispered and hugged me. «Well, I want to marry you too, Yoshiki» she said. That's…that makes me so happy. «Thank you, Ayumi…» I whispered.

We continued to relax in the bathtub, until Ayumi spoke up: «Yoshiki…do you want a family?» she asked me. Family? «Um…I have Miki, and I really love her as my sister. Plus, your mom already looks at me as if I'm her son or something» I said. «I mean like…what if you had a child?» she asked.

What? A child…with Ayumi? «I…I haven't really thought about that…» I answered. «But…would you like one? Just hypothetically, I mean…» she asked me. «Well…I don't know if I would be a good father» I told her. She rapped me on the forhead harshly. «OW!» I yelled. «Idiot. You would be an amazing father, I'm sure of it!» she said and glared at me.

«Thanks for that…» I mumbled and went out of the bath and dried myself with a towel. «You coming? I'm kinda tired» I said. She nodded and covered her naked body with a towel to dry herself up. I went back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, still naked. After a while, Ayumi laid down on the bed too. I was tired, but I still wanted to have some fun.

**6xx6 (u kno the drill. If you don't want to read this, just keep scrolling down until you see the same sign again)**

I hugged Ayumi from behind and moved my hands up and down her thighs. They're so smooth… «Y-Yoshiki!» Ayumi squealed. «It's my turn to return the favor you gave me, baby…» I whispered and cupped her most private area. «Mph..don't..» Ayumi said in a weak voice. «You're really arousing like this…» I whispered and gently stroked her, only using my index finger. «Ahhh…! Yoshikiiiii!» Ayumi moaned and grabbed my arms tightly. I went a step further and entered the tip of my finger inside of her. «Aaaaaaaahhhh! Pl-please don't s-stop! Ah-aaah!» she moaned at my fast movements.

I pulled out my finger and showed it to her. «See? You're really wet…» I said to her and licked her cum off my finger. Now it's time for some real fun. I moved my face in between legs and gently kissed her right under her entrance. «AAAAAAH! S-stop teasing!» she yelled and gripped my hair tightly. Then, I plunged my tounge inside her and licked her from the inside. She moaned out in pleasure.

«Ah! AH! AHHHHH! YO-YOSHIKIIIII!» she screamed as my tounge hit her G-spot. I continued to move my tounge in and out of her until she yelled out: «Ahhh! I-..I'm gonna cum!» The second after she said that, she yelled out my name as her cum squirted out and lande don my tounge. I drank all of her and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her and said: «Goodnight, Ayumi. Let's have lots of fun tomorrow» Ayumi could only nod before she went to sleep in my arms.

***NEXT MORNING 9.30 AM***

AYUMI POV

«Mmm…stop it…» I mumbled as I felt Yoshiki kissing me all over my face, trying to wake me up. «I won't. Your reactions are just too cute…» he said as I opened my eyes. «Are…are we still naked?» I asked him while blushing. It was kinda cold in the room. He laughed and nodded. «We had a little too much fun last night» he said and rose up from his bed to dress himself. «C'mon, you get dressed too. Let's go and eat some breakfast» Yoshiki said and helped me up. I was still unsteady after the events last night.

***BREAKFAST BUFFET***

«Mmm, still not as good as the pancakes that you make. It's decent, I guess» Yoshiki mumbled as he ate a piece of the pancakes they served. «Geez, flattery won't get you anywhere…» I said and rapped him on the forhead. «Pft, as if I would lie about that» he said and chuckled. I couldn't help but to giggle with him.

«Yesterday went by fast…» Yoshiki said. I nodded in agreement. We kept eating breakfast in silence until Yoshiki said: «Hey Ayumi. There's a free spa in this cruise too. Wanna check that out after breakfast?» A spa? I've never been to a spa before! I wonder what it's like.. «Sure! Let me just eat up first» I said and hurriedly chew the rest of my scrambled eggs.

***AT THE SPA***

Oh my gosh! The whole spa was really modern! Everything is so pure and white. Only dressed in a robe, me and Yoshiki went into the massage room. «Free massage? Hell yeah!» Yoshiki said and went into the room with me. There were two women in To my surprise, one of them were Minari, the girl who served us at the resturant last night.

«Welcome to the massage room! Please lay down here facing down» the other woman with a name-tag saying «Niko» said and showed us two beds. Niko's hair was dark-red and was styled into two buns on each side of her hed. Her eyes were sharp just like Yoshiki's, but hers were light-blue.

I laid down on the bed that was next to Niko and Yoshiki laid down on Minari's. They took off our robes, and gently started to massage our shoulders. «Ahh…that's the spot…» I mumbled while closing my eyes. It felt like heaven. The only thing that felt better, was making love with Yoshiki.

After a few minutes, Yoshiki asked: «Could you two exit this room for a moment? I would like to have some alone time with my girlfriend here» The word «girlfriend» made me kinda embarrased. «Of course» Minari said. Both of them bowed before they exited.

Yoshiki smirked and rose up from his bed. He went to me and started massaging my temples himself. It felt even better when Yoshiki massaged me… «How does that feel?» Yoshiki asked me. «It feels…wonderful…» I mumbled. He chuckled and said: «That's exactly what you say everytime I make love to you» «Shut up» I said and giggled.

***THE EVENING AT THEIR ROOM 22 PM***

«That felt sooooo good!» I said while laying down on the couch. «Yeah, even though it was my first time at a spa, I still enjoyed myself» Yoshiki said and laid down next to me. «And now we're all alone…» I whispered seductively. He smirked slyly at me and stroked my cheek. It wasn't my plan to do it tonight as well, but Yoshiki's actions and appearence always made me excited and he always made my heart race. He moved closer to my face and kissed me passionately.

The kiss was like a signal, as if to tell met hat he wanted me now too. He pressed his body against mine. «Can you feel that it's already stiff?» he asked me. With bleary eyes and flushed cheeks, we both ran to the bedroom to continue.

**6xx6**

He threw us down on the bed while I was on top of him. That was unusual of him to do. As our tounges met eachother, I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly undressed him. I sat up and showed my top to him. «Undress me…» I whispered seductively. He blushed and reached out his hands to unzip my top. In a flash, he took off my skirt and socks too. Now I was only in my underwear. I hurriedly pulled off his pants and gazed at the bulge in his boxers. I grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down to get a better view.

I almost immediately latched onto it while harshly sucking him off. «AAAAHHHH, A-AYUMI!» Yoshiki moaned at my fierce, yet pleasureble movements. It didn't take long before Yoshiki yelled: «I'm about to cum…AAAAAARGHHHH AYUMIII!» His cum shooted up inside my mouth and I swallowed all of it.

As I slowly unhooked my bra, Yoshiki slid off my panties. Yoshiki grabbed another condom and put it on his cock. I was really wet and I was dying to enter him. He tried to change our position, but I stopped him. «I wanna try to ride you…this once» I said bashfully. Yoshiki blushed, but he nodded and took a hold of my hips.

Then, I positioned my clit over his tip and slowly but steadily, took in all of him. «Ahhhhhh, Yoshikiii!» I moaned as I started to move up and down his shaft, only focusing on the pleasure I experienced. Yoshiki was also enjoying it, judging by his facial expression, his flushed face, his bleary eyes and the loud moans he let out that is. This just feels too good. «AAAAHHHH, YOSHIKI! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!» I screamed out. «AHH! M-ME T-TOO!» Yoshiki moaned while moving in rythm with me. We both yelled out eachoters names as we both came.

We were both exhausted at our intense love-making session. I collapsed on top of him while panting heavily. «That was…amazing…» Yoshiki said after he threw the condom in the trash bin. «Yeah…I love you too much…» I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his back. «I love you more…» Yoshiki said and kissed my forehead.

And then, we both fell asleep in eachoters arms.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the smut XD Let me know if you want this story to continue with a second sequel. That will be in a while though. But anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, guys ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAH LAST CHAPTER! ;_; It'll be a while before I make another sequel. I have a life too, with both happiness and sorrow, so I need a break every now and then. But here it is. THE LAST CHAPTER! ENJOY! ;3**

Final Chapter

YOSHIKI POV

«Noooo, I don't want to goooo!» Ayumi pouted as she clung onto my leg. I sighed as I pitied her. Ever since this morning, she'd been complaining about why we had to leave the cruise. Yeah, I really wanted to stay a bit longer too, but it was only for two days.

«We have to go, even if you don't want to. Life is unfair, you're aware of that right?» I asked her. She groaned and let go of my leg. She rose up and grabbed her luggage. I smiled in relief and took her hand as we went out of the ship.

***IN THE BUS***

«I don't think I've slept so well in a while…» Ayumi mumbled while leaning onto my shoulder. «You say that, but you're still leaning onto my shoulder» I said. «I can't help it! Your shoulder feels so good to sleep on…» she said and closed her eyes. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

«Hey. Wanna go to my place when we return?» I asked her. «It sounds perverted when you say it like that…» Ayumi said. «Hey, don't kill the mood. I won't do anything to you, I promise» I reassured her. «Oh really? Maybe I want you to do something to me…» she whispered slyly. «God, shut up..» I said and smacked her forehead. «OW!» she said and glared at me. I just chuckled at her and let her sleep on my shoulder until we had to exit the bus.

AYUMI POV

«So, what're we gonna do at your place?» I asked Yoshiki. «Dunno. Chill. Sing. Dance. Fuck» he said teasingly. «PERVERT!» I yelled and blushed. As we got closer to his apartment, Yoshiki spotted something that made him look completely frozen. «What is it?» I asked him. I looked at where he was looking and didn't quite understand what was surprising.

Next to a black car, a woman with golden, curly hair, light-green eyes and a short, petite body stood and talked to Miki-chan. They both looked very similar. The woman was really beautiful. Long eyelashes, red lips and nice curves was all she needed to look like a model for _Vouge._ Yoshiki looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Does he know that woman. When I look closely, they look really similar…No way…Could it be…?

«It's fine if I drop you off here, right Miki? He might get a little mad if he sees m-…oh»

The woman looked at us with shrunked pupils and quivering lips. «Y-Yoshiki…» she whispered as she looked at him. «Hey…» he mumbled casually. Miki looked down on the ground with half-lidded eyes. Appearently, she didn't want this to happen. «What are you doing here?» Yoshiki asked coldly. Miki spoke up: «Sorry Onii-san! I just wanted to drop off some curry for you. That's all! We'll leave right away!» There was an akward silence. Then, the woman slowly opened her mouth and said in a shaky voice:

«D-don't worry! Um…I wasn't going to tell Isao about this. It's just that…Miki really wanted too…see you. I…Are you allright?»

Yoshiki looked down on his shoes and crossed his arms. «I'm fine. Thanks for asking» he mumbled. I guess it's kinda obvious now. That woman was Yoshiki's mother, Ayako.

Ayako noticed me and smiled warmly. «Who is this lovely-looking girl?» she asked. Don't worry Yosh, I'm handling this one. I took a step forward, bowed and introduced myself: «Nice to meet you! My name is Ayumi Shinozaki! I'm Yoshiki's classmate» «I see…» Ayako said. I'm sure the thought of that her son wasn't lonely in school, made her happy. «I…I guess I'll be going now…Come Miki» Ayako said and opened the door. She took one last glance and whispered: «I missed you, my son…» Then she hopped in the car and drove away.

«Your mother is so nice» I said as we went inside. «I guess…» Yoshiki mumbled. «Don't tell me you don't miss her!» I said to provoke him. «Don't push it» he said and grabbed his guitar. «Wanna play a song?» he asked me. «Which one?» I asked. «Your favourite, of course» he said and played the intro to _Magia. _When the intro was over, I started singing:

_Itsu, ga kimi ga_

_Hitomi ni tomosu_

_Ai no hikari ga (toki wo koete)_

_Hono bi isogu_

_Sekai no yume wo_

_Tashikani hitotsu (kowasudarou)_

_Tamerai wo, nomi hoshite_

_Kimi ga notzomu mono nani?_

_Konna, yokubukai, akogare no_

_Yukue nii hakanai, ashita wa aruno_

Suddenly, Yoshiki stopped playing. «Eh? Why did you stop?» I asked him. «Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice alone for a second» he said and chuckled as he moved his lips closer to mine. «Dummy» I said and pressed my lips to his. After we kissed for a while, Yoshiki laughed and said: «So, what do you think about this summer so far?» «I could kiss it, if I didn't have you» I said and giggled. «You're so cute…» he mumbled and kissed me one more time.

It was true though. That summer, was a summer I kissed.

**THE END**

**A/N: THAAAAAAANK YOU FOR READING THIS SEQUEL! IT WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE IT. IMMA GO SLEEP NOW. It will be a while before I'll make the new sequel. I plan to keep this series ongoing. Thank you all for the amazing, heartwarming reviews and PM's I've got! Words can't describe how grateful I am for you guys who are reading my story. I just…I just…LOVE ALL OF YOU! Well then, I shall take my leave…for now, hehe ;3**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	11. THE NEW SEQUEL IS OUT!

**HEY GUYS! IT'S BEEN A WHILE! Now, the third sequel of A Little Pain is out! It's called A Little Pain: Waiting For The Wind. Go check it out right now! C ya there! **

**;3**


End file.
